We plan to continue our studies on: 1. The molecular changes of fibrin in the process of being digested by thrombin. 2. The inactivation of factor XIII during coagulation and the effects of plasmin on this factor. 3. The mechanism of the procoagulant activity of the fibrinogen derivatives.